Un fanfic random de Greñas x Doble D (El heartbeat mexinarco)
by le.missing.cheese
Summary: Doble D y el Greñas son amiguis...pero, tal vez, una noche de pedas y depresión puedan cambiar esta amistad en algo más...(Leve contenido LGBT)


Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se conocieron aquellos dos...y desde aquel entonces. Greñas y Doble D se volvieron amiguis :3.. Sí, grandes amigos, compañeros de juegos, de aventuras, de risas...

y...de pedas también :v

Justamente, aquella noche el Greñas estaba más que deprimido...y es ahí cuando el alcohol se vuelve nuestro "amigo"

Así fue como borracho y loco y con su corazón que siempre brillará, Greñas se dirigió hacia la casa de Doble D a buscar "apoyo moral"

El mexinarco golpeó fuertemente la puerta — Doble D — dijo llamando a la puerta.

Doble D estaba con ese look de flojera dominguera que jamás de los jamáses utilizarias para salir. Si, ese look con las chanclas a medio romperse y calcetas gastadas, pero que son de lo más comodas, desde luego...

Sin embargo, al asomarse por la ventana, notó la expresión de el chico. Estaba realmente destruido. No podría dejarlo en esas condiciones, menos si se consideraba su "mejor amigo". Doble D suspiro y decidió salir.

—Doble D...ayúdame carnal :'v — dijo sollozando—.

—Greñas ¿Otra vez así? ¿A qué se debe ahora? —dijo algo molesto, aunque en el fondo se sintiera aún más preocupado por lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo al chico.

— Me siento solo... — dijo seriamente, pero a la vez no pudo evitar comenzar a lamentarse fuertemente.

Doble D intento calmar al chico, aunque luego de unos minutos, el Greñas había comenzado a decir todo tipo de idioteces, de modo que Doble D decidio cargarlo en sus hombros y lo recostó en su sofá.

Parecía dormido. Y aunque ver a el Greñas dormir suene como algo turbio y pertubadross (a menos que seas fideo chan xd), para Doble D era divertido.

Veía como sus deispenados mechones se paseaban por sus cejas e intentaban tapar sus ojos. Nunca lo había notado, pero Greñas tenía un cabeioh pantene realmente hermozoh...e incluso sentia ganas de... acariciarlo (?)

Se acercó levemente a ver su rostro más definidamente...pero en un intento por tocar su cabello, Greñas despertó automáticamente..

Abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó para luego dirigirse a Doble D y pedirle un pequeño capricho...

—Quiero pizza, Doble D — sollozo

Doble D suspiro,extrañamente le había parecido tierno como Greñas había pedido eso ¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan lindo greñas de esa manera?Elimino todo pensamiento, no podía, eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Llamare dentro de un rato y ordenare una gran pizza de piña para tí

¿¡PIÑA!? ¿¡CÓMO HAY GENTE A LA QUE LE GUSTA LA PIZZA CON PIÑA!? Bueno, no viene al caso, continuemos con nuestra historia porno gey...

—Gracias, Doble D...realmente si no fuera por ti, me habría quedado completamente solo en esta noche — le sonrió.

—No hay problema, amigo.

—Y...otra cosa más... ¡Que tenga doble queso! — sonrió.

Después de un rato, la pizza había llegado. Pero por una de esas putadas de la vida, los pedidos se habían confundido, lo que quiere decir que alguien más estaría aborreciendo la asquerosa pizza con piña del Greñas...

RIP la piña ahre

—¡LA PIÑA! :'''V — comenzó a sollozar y armar un drama—. ¡Yo quería una pizza con piña! :'''v — deprimido —. ¿Por qué nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero? :''(

—Lo siento, Greñas — acaricio su cabello mientras se sentaba a su lado —, puedo prepararte un batido de chocolate, así como te gustan, con helado — jugó con sus mechones.

Greñas asintió efusivamente y le sonrió —Me gustaría.

Doble D paso saliva¿era normal que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera?—Me gusta tu cabello. Te queda bien ese estilo medio emo — le sonrió.

— ¿Tengo un estilo medio emo?

—Lo es — le pellizco la nariz —, y te queda...genial...

Greñas lo miro como si estuviera pensando decir algo grande pero no lo decía. En cambio, mordió sus labios, Doble D paso saliva «¿Qué me sucede?»lo miro sin comprender. Greñas sonrió y tomo las manos de Doble D haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Qué sucede Greñas? — pregunto nervioso al sentir los dedos de Greñas acariciando sus manos.

—Doble D… —cerró los ojos como si ya no pudiera mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos, pero lo miro —, tú… ¿me quieres?

—Claro que sí — nervioso —, te quiero mucho, ya sabes somos amigos y…

—No lo digas — lo soltó.

Greñas se sentó correctamente, luego subió sus piernas y se abrazo a si mismo apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Suspiro. Doble D lo miraba nervioso y desconcertado. «Deben ser los efectos del alcohol»pensó algo triste.¿Por qué su cambio de actitud?

—Te preparare tu batido — se levanto sintiéndose culpable de su cambio de actitud.

No recibió respuesta. Fue a la cocina, se dedico a preparar el batido. Escucho a Greñas levantarse del sofá, por un minuto pensó que se marcharia a su casa, pero después escucho que encendía la consola de videojuegos.

— ¡Doble D! — Doble D termino de preparar el batido, le puso una pajilla y lo vio agitando el mando emocionado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay que jugar un rato — levantaba un juego mientras corría hacia él.

—Claro, porque no — tomo el juego y le entrego su batido mientras el Greñas se dedicaba a beberlo casi todo de golpe.

Greñas se mordía los labios concentrado en el videojuego, escuchaba las voces de los personajes ir más rápido, el ruido de los disparos le emocionaba tanto por saber que iba ganando. Susurraba unsí, sí, sí! sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.«Regreso»sonrió divertido Doble D. Bueno, al menos tendría un "Greñas travieso" que al depresivo Greñas que entró por la puerta aquella noche.

— ¡Gane! — agitaba al aire el mando del videojuego.

—Parece que eso necesitas para ganarme.

— ¿Kha? — dijo riendo.

—Una buena peda y un batido de chocolate — se ríe.

—No seas mamon, Doble D! Te gane limpiamente — dijo sonriente.

Doble D sonrió y se recostó en el sofá —No es limpiamente si estás jugando con tu lengua y labios cuando estás tan concentrado.

— Amm...¿Qué? — confuso —, ¿Quieres decir que te distraigo? — se sentó a su lado.

—N-no…, claro que no jajaja —se ríe nervioso.

—Entonces ¿Por qué mirar mis labios?

—Yo… bueno, es que…

Greñas lo miro y sonrió perversamente, paso sus manos al pecho de Doble D.« ¿Cuándo cambio del Greñas divertido al Greñas pervertido? (ste greñas suke alv)

—Acaso… ¿quieres probar, Doble D?

—Greñas… — dijo en un susurro.

—Vamos, yo sé que quieres probar. Si no porque mirarias tan fijo mis labios, Doble D — se acerco completamente a su rostro y Doble D contuvo la respiración —. ¿Sabes? no me molestaría tener una aventura contigo — susurro en su oído.

— Ohh — Su respiración se volvía acelerada y un fuerte cosquilleo atravesaba su cuerpo —, realmente quieres que yo...?

El Greñas volvió a mirarlo y asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? — sus manos se movieron a las piernas de Greñas allí se detuvo.

— Eres muy guapo, Doble D...

Sus labios estaban a muy poca distancia de los otros, sus respiraciones se hacían más audibles. Doble D estaba inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que Greñas había dicho.¿En verdad le parecía guapo?

—Yo también te atraigo, verdad? — Greñas arrastro las palabras.

— Greñas…

Exhalo despacio,¿Qué si le atraía?¡Por favor! Demasiado. Verlo pasearse a veces con sus camisas solamente lo había hecho pensar cosas con él, soñaba con él de manera indecente, pero no podía decírselo. Eran amigos desde hace tiempo. Cómo decirlo así como así, y si no le correspondía. No quería perderlo como amigo.

—Greñas, eres...tan...

Doble D acerco sus labios a los de Greñas. Lo besó. Despacio. Un beso torpe en donde unieron sus labios sin poder despegarse. Pero Greñas lo tomo por el cuello, suspiro. Sus labios de abrieron al igual que los de Doble D, dándose permiso para entrar en la boca del otro. Greñas tembló ansioso. Las manos de Doble D apretaron su cintura de haciendo que este se moviera sobre ellos. Doble D sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su parte baja (7u7) al igual que su pecho. Los labios de Greñas no le daban descanso, sus lenguas jugaban con la otra, gemían entre los besos y sus manos se movían ansiosas.

—Doble D… — gimió y se alejo un poco, necesitaba respirar —. Me gustas mucho.

—Greñas… — bajando la cremallera de su pantalón—, quiero llevar esto a otro nivel...

De pronto, la imagen se tornó borrosa y la escena fue desapareciendo...

Un par de luces iluminaron los ojos del Greñas, justo antes de darse cuenta que estaba recostado en el sofá de Doble D

— ¿Greñas? ¡Ya despierta, wee! — comenzaba a moverlo.

— ¿Doble D? —aun un poco dormido—, ¿Qué...qué paso, wey?

—¿Qué que pasó? ¡Llegaste todo crudo y desvelado a mi casa, pendejo! Eso es lo que pasó — molesto—, ¡Tú y tus pedas, wee! Tuve que cargarte hasta mi sala y luego te me duermes...¿Qué crees que es mi casa? ¿Un hotel?

— Wow...lo siento, carnal...No sabía que...—greñas aún se había quedado pensando en lo anteriormente relatado —, Ahh ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño bien cabron...

— Dejame adivinar...Acabas de soñar que eras Batman, ¿Verdad?

Greñas pensó unos minutos. No iba a contarle aquel sueño a Doble D. Es decir, podría malinterpretarlo. — Si, soñe que era Batman...pero un Batman algo extraño... — se produjo un silencio—. Hey, Doble D...¿Tendrías té de limón? Ya sabés je...La resaca...

— Si, fíjate en la cocina — Greñas se levantó en dirección a la cocina—. Ohh, Greñas! Algo más...

— ¿Sí?

— Gritas mucho, wey... — se rie—.

* FIN DEL CUENTITO :))*

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que terminaria sexual? ¿En serio creyeron que Doble D gustaba del Greñas? Nah, yo no shippeo GreñasxDoble D...Saludos desde Argentina 3


End file.
